Love Hurts
by Samantha Potter
Summary: Just when everything was going right for Hermione, Harry brakes her heart and her hopes


Love Hurts  
  
Ever since those words had come out from he's mouth I had been in a daze, my love he didn't want to see me anymore. He thought we should see other people and were too young to commit.  
  
I had held the facade up of being strong so that he wouldn't see that I was a wreck. I nodded and squeezed he's hand one more time, feeling he's lips brush my cheek. We walked away in different directions. How would we act towards each other, would it be easy to fall back to being just a friend?  
  
I walked out into the grounds and made my way towards the lake, it had always been a soothing place for since my first troubles with him. It had taken me four years to work up the courage to tell him that I loved him and I was pleasantly surprised that he felt the same way. Now only after a year together it was over. I know at times Ron properly felt left out, we were always the trio of friends that stuck together through thick and thin and then in he's eyes it turned to the two of us and him.  
  
A sighed loudly and felt the first tear trickle it's way down my face, I swore I was going to be strong about this but my emotions had got the better of me. I brought my knees up and hugged them close to my body, leaning my chin on top of them. I wish I had seen the change sooner than perhaps I could have done something about it. It was silly dwelling on that now; there was nothing I could do, except make a fool of myself. Pride kept me in check there atleast for now, I wondered then if there was another girl and who she was?  
  
A strangled sob wrenched its way out of Hermione's throat and she buried her face in her hands.  
  
Ron was sat waiting in the common room; he had given up a long time ago on trying to find Harry. By now he was getting worried he hoped that they hadn't been caught by Filch or worse yet Snape.  
  
The portrait swung open and Harry walked in, minus Hermione. "Jeez" Ron squeezed, he had jumped in fright and Harry frowned at him. "Where's Mione?" Ron asked walking over and Harry shrugged he's shoulders. He yawned and made a start for the stairs. "Your not worried?" Ron called after him, "No, she's probably at the library." Harry answered disappearing out of sight.  
  
Ron crossed he's arms that was strange, was there something wrong had they fought or fallen out. The portrait once again swung open and Hermione stomped into the common room. Ron gasped she looked a sigh. Her robes were wet and she had gillyweed in her hair. Her eyes were red and puffy and she was either gasping or sobbing. Ron pulled her in front of the fire and helped her take the gillyweed out of her hair. "What happened?" he asked with concern. Hermione hiccuped. "Nothing I bloody do these days works out." she grumbled and Ron frowned "Have you and Harry had a falling out?" he asked quietly. Hermione looked at him with her bloodshot eyes "You could say that, plus the squid didn't take to kindly to me either." Ron smoothed her hair and pulled her into a hug. "Want to tell me about it?" he offered, she sighed "Well I guess you'll know soon enough, we've broken up." "WHAT" Ron yelled, making her jump and cover her ears? "HOW I MEAN WHY" he continued in the loud voice.  
Hermione was placing a hand on her lips to try and get him to keep quiet. Ron was having none of it. He turned around on he's heels and took the stairs to the boys dormitory three at a time.  
  
Hermoine cringed and headed for her room, she didn't want Harry to see her like this all broken.  
  
The boys door flung open with a force that made the inhabitors jump; Harry knew better and turned away from him. Ron's face looked just as red as he's face and he pointed a finger at Harry. "You YOU, Look at me when I'm shouting at you" he screamed. Harry sighed and sat up, he glared at Ron, "Well" he asked. Ron folded he's arms in front of him. "Why?" Harry sighed and rubbed he's face, "I really don't think it's got anything to do with you Ron. It won't be any different than before. We're carry on being friends." Ron laughed loudly, "You keep telling yourself that, just don't come crying to me if you've changed your mind. She's better off without you." he stomped over to he's own bed and was immediately out sight, one pulling the curtains around he's bed.  
  
A/N more to come soon, please r/r 


End file.
